Throw Some Lawl Back At Em 15 Vs. 15 Man Poll
The 15 VS. 15 Man Poll is a votation in Thow Some Lawl Back At Em in which users vote for allies for two teams: Heroes (made up of Waligie, Bluster Kong, Hulk Hogan, 60's Moomintroll, and Spitting Image Ronald Reagan) and Villains (made up of Kevin Sullivan, ODEMH, Melies Moon, Dr. Nick Laslowicz, and Walrus Grandpa). The 20 winners (10 per side) will get to join these teams in the competition. Be noted that not all characters who make it into this poll will be eligible for movesets in the future. Bold '''denotes a guest character from another Lawl spinoff. Winners (Heroes) Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Toon Hogan (Hulk Hogan's Rock and Wrestling) Bobby (Serendipity the Pink Dinosaur) Puppet Nation Barack Obama (Puppet Nation) Evil Mario (Donkey Kong Commercials) Toon Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Annotated Kirby (Kirby Right Back At Ya Annotated) Oompa Loompa (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) '''Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2) representative Randy Savage (WWE/WWF) Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Winners (Villians) Melies Sun (George Melies) Ole Anderson (GCW/WCW) Ro-Man (Robot Monster) Puppet Nation Donald Trump (Puppet Nation) Game Boy Camera (Nintendo) Propaganda Mickey (Evil Mickey Attacks Japan / The Eye of Vichy) Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) King Ramses (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Noseferatu (Noseferatu 1922) [[Mormon Jesus|'Mormon Jesus']]' (The God Makers) MAD representative' Heroes Wiligue (Waligie) Waluide (Waligie) Walwalwal (Waligie) Walbert (Waligie President Evil) Bob Barker (The Price Is Right / Waligie) Big Bill Studebaker (Bootleg Waligie) Orange Man (Waligie) [[Best Waluigi|'Best Waluigi']]' (Brawl in the Family) Nova representative' Annotated Rick the Hamster (Kirby Right Back At Ya Annotated) Guiyii (Tachin1994)' Toon DK (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Nova representative' Toon Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Toon K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Eddie the Yeti (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Inka Dinka Doo (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Kong Fu (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Saturday Supercade Donkey Kong (Saturday Supercade) Dole Banana Man (Dole Banana Commercials) Brutus Beefcake (WWE/WWF) Rowdy Roddy Piper (WWE/WWF) Retro Undertaker (WWE/WWF) Andre the Giant (WWE/WWF) Dr. D / David Schultz (WWE/WWF) Doink the Clown (WWE/WWF) Kevin Nash (WWE/WWF) Scott Hall (WWE/WWF) Captain Lou Albano (WWF / The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) 60's Moominpapa (Moomin 1969) 60's Snork (Moomin 1969) 60's Snufkin (Moomin 1969) 60's Muskrat (Moomin 1969) Other 60's Moomintroll (Mumintrollet) Hemulen (Tanoshii Moomin Ikka) The Groke (Tanoshii Moomin Ikka) Hobgoblin (Tanoshii Moomin Ikka) Angostura (Tanoshii Moomin Ikka) Alfred J. Kwak (Alfred J. Kwak) Cheburashka (Cheburashka) Spitting Image Margaret Thatcher (Spitting Image) Spitting Image George Bush (Spitting Image) Spitting Image Queen Elizabeth (Spitting Image) Spitting Image John Major (Spitting Image) Spitting Image Prince Charles (Spitting Image) Spitting Image Frank Bruno (Spitting Image) 2DTV George W. Bush (2DTV) DC Follies Ronald Reagan (DC Folies) Rubbery Figures Ronald Reagan (Rubbery Figures) Rubbery Figures Bob Hawke and Paul Keating (Rubbery Figures) Villains The Zodiac (WWE/WWF) The Giant (WWE/WWF) The Shark (WWE/WWF) Kamala (WWE/WWF) Meng (WWE/WWF) Oz (WWE/WWF) Mortis (WCW) Vince Russo (WWE/WWF) La Diabolo (Titanes En El Ring) Possessed David Wells (Most Haunted) Kinnity Castle Nun (Most Haunted) Warwick Hall Priest (Ghost Hunters) Cherokee (Ghost Adventures) Russian Spider (DimanOperator) Sewer Creature ("Real" Monster Caught on Tape) Best Gnome ("Real" Monster Caught on Tape) Hoagland Castle (Lunar Anamalies) Anguished Man (Painting) Robert the Doll (Robert the Haunted Doll) Melies Scorpio (George Melies) Melies Devil (George Melies) Frost Giant (The Conquest of the Pole) Dr. Caligari (The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) Lugosi Dracula (Dracula 1933) Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein 1931) 50's Godzilla (Godzilla 1954) Classic King Kong (King Kong 1933) THEM! (THEM!) Mandelbrot Set (Science) AM (I have no mouth and I must scream) Beezelblob the Clown (Gast) LeChuck (Monkey Island) Gauron (Full Metal Panic) Drill Sergeant Hartman (Full Metal Jacket) The You Testament Jesus (The You Testament) Satan (The Adventures of Mark Twain) Arktos (Tabulga) Mexican Santa Claus (Santa Claus 1959) Evil Otto (Berzerk) Novislav Djajic (Serbia Strong/Remove Kebab) Michael Alan Avariss (Gene Catlow) Ukyou and Touka (Chichi Miko) Park Inspector (Roller Coaster Tycoon 3) Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Special